Mr Bastard and Mr Sunshine
by KyuubixNaru
Summary: Itachi Uchiha was a cold hearted bastard everyone knew that and the President of Sharingan Ink until he meets Naruto Namikaze CEO of Namikaze Corp what if was just as much of a bastard as Itachi and the bastards love pissing eachother off ? and why the hell is Itachi laughing simple blondie is Itachi's ex lover ex bestfriend and why is Naruto only a basard to Itachi ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one  
**

** Mr Bastard and Mr Sunshine  
**

**Summary:** Itachi Uchiha was a cold hearted bastard everyone knew that and the President of Sharingan Ink until he meets Naruto Namikaze CEO of Namikaze Corp what if was just as much of a bastard as Itachi and the basards love pissing eachother off why does he break Itachi's mask? why is the blond so fascinating? and why the hell is Itachi laughing simple blondie is Itachi's ex lover, ex bestfriend and he fucked it up for a business deal saying "It's just business " how will Itachi handle the Uchiha like Naruto and his new bestfriend is Sasuke

**Warnings:** AU, Ita/Naru, or Sasu/Naru I made it where I could pick between them by the time I write the next chapter.

" "- talking

' '_\- thinking_

* * *

** Mr Bastard and Mr Sunshine**

**Chapter one  
**

** -****C**_ome here in the duality of _** ,****{**_The things I feel now I never thought I'd find _**.****}**

** I**_ wonder if our_** {**_ future _**}**_ was written in our _**?**

_because this fuckin' thread has fucked me up bad. already. _

* * *

Naruto's eyes widen, He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There in their bedroom was Itachi his lover his god damn bestfriend on their bed with another person, a red haired girl to be exact he knew who she was that was Karin the CEO of Uza Ink's daughter.

They were both naked and Itachi was thrusting inside her. She was moaning and had her arms wrapped around Itachi's back. The air smelt of sweat and sex was all over the place it made Naruto sick.

They were to busy doing what the two called business to notice someone walked in. It wasn't only until a phone went off and played '_Well, somebody told me you had a boyfriend __Who looked like a girlfriend_  
_That I had in February of last year __It's not confidential, I've got potentia_l' that they noticed someone else. Itachi stopped and looked over his knew that ringtone His eyes widen, obviously not expecting Naruto to be there but he was.

"... " Itachi said nothing for the fact Karin was still there he needed this person's father for the approval but what about Naruto.

Naruto's body froze, He was in a state of shock, he trusted Itachi he loved the man that man was his bestfriend they they knew eachother for eight teen fucking years; tears threaten to fall at any moment. Somewhere deep inside, a voice was telling him to run, to do something, anything just get out of there. Naruto's body finally snapped out and took the voice advice. He turned and ran out as fast as he could. He needed to get out of there, go anywhere away from there. He didn't even hear Itachi.

* * *

Itachi stopped breathing in that moment . He couldn't believe Naruto witnessed that, seeing everything that was just stood there frozen. He saw Naruto's eyes they where full of betrayal and hurt , tears ready to fall at anytime. He was able to tell then boy it was just business , to try to calm down his husband the man he loved but before he could completely explain to Naruto, Naruto bolted out. Itachi jumped up, grabbing his boxers and quickly put them on. He didn't care that he had pants or shirt or even shoes for that matter. He ran out the room he NEEDED Naruto he needed to explain without Naruto his world was _black_ it was meaningless, calling out his lover's name, pleading him to stop.

"It was just business !" he shouted desperately, panicking, his heart beating so fast, too scared of losing his one and only love.

Naruto turned around looking at Itachi's face with tears running down his face and gave Itachi a sad smile "T-tachi, remember that day you gave me this ring when you told me you'd never touch someone sexually or even think of so much as flirting as long as your with me no matter what... that includes business I'm supposed to love you no matter what... and I will b-but this I-I can't forgive you you broke that promise you made that day so I'm breaking my promise of forever" he took off his promise ring as he let more tears fall putting it in Itachi's hand "Where there is a flame someone's bond to get burned "

Naruto looked at the frozen Itachi ran and ran until finally his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground. He was on his knees; his arms crossed his chest and grab the opposite shoulder, hugging gripped his chest like he was trying to pull out his heart it hurt so much he flinched as he saw blood from where he tried to pull out his heart.

He thought Itachi loved him and only him but today he was proven though he knew the boy they where playmates from the time they could crawl Itachi was his world, He's know Itachi since they where three at the playground They where inseparable through elementary school, middle school and high school and even thought they would get married was it all a lie did he even love me at all _"I guess they were right. Someone like me can never be loved by someone as good as him he's going to be the ceo after all."_

After nearly a half hour of crying he stopped. No more tears would come out. His body relaxing and he lift his head up to see where he was he only knew one person he could call his other bestfriend the bastards brother his teme he picked up his phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

"T-teme I need you pick me up I-I'm at the road by Rin's bath house don't tell anyone please "

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was a VERY protective person especially over his dobe all Uchiha's are protective over the sunshine he was the light in the dark Uchiha home he made there usually boring conversation's actually...tolerable, the blond was two years older than him the blond has always been there he held his head when he got his broken arm when he was nine and much more.

He remember when he was thirteen and he kissed a guy for the first time he was an Uchiha he was scared of what his family would think he didn't really know how the blond ended up next to him on the park bench with two hot bean buns in his hand as the Uchiha cried he just handed the boy a hot bean bun then stayed quite until the thirteen year old calmed down and said "Sasuke your not just an Uchiha your a son and a brother and your my little teme and whatever's going on it will all be okay."

"D-dobe" the little Uchiha said as he blushed that happened to be exactly what he needed to hear at the time he liked the fact the blond didn't care what his family name was hell the boy even called him teme in front of his parents clearly not giving a shit if the parents liked the boys nickname or was the first time he felt the need to keep someone in his life and he would protect that blond no matter what.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he got to the bathhouse he saw a blond with blood all over his shirt and the blond had blood shot eyes he simply looked...broken his sunshine bestfriend he needed answers he got out of the car and opened the back seat and picked the blond off of the ground and put him in the backseat covering the boy with his jacket and whispered 'Usuratonkachi what the hell happened'

* * *

Sasuke drove Naruto to his home. It was close to midnight, the blond was just staring in space not making a sound .

"Hey Naru,look at me."

Naruto looked at the youngest Uchiha as tears formed in his eyes and whispered 'You look so much like him Sasu, Make it stop it hurts so much" the blond said gripping his chest again making his chest bleed.

Sasuke eyes widened again as he realized something the blood was Naruto's it wasn't just that it was from him trying to rip his own heart out

_'What the hell did Itachi do to the dobe the sunshine in our dark life's.' _Sasuke thought to himself. He glanced over at Naruto _'I'm transferring his to my school I start in two weeks he needs to get the hell out of here or he might end up killing himself over my foolish big brother I found the dobe's dad so I should tell him'_

He sighed at his thought but it's the only way to help him at the moment Itahi was Naruto's life after all "Naru, to be better than an Uchiha you must become a bastard a better bastard than an Uchiha it's self a genius come to school with me in New York for four years then come back a new man that's where your father lives I was gone for the past few days to meet him he really wants to meet you, you know ?"

"But I love Tachi... even if his penis was in some red head no one could love me " the blond said sadly but whispered the last part hoping the Uchiha didn't hear it as a few tears fell

Sasuke eyes flared 'That fucking... how could he cheat on Naruto' he thought dryly.

"Dobe he's your father he never knew you where alive"

* * *

It's been a month since the incident, Naruto never came back to the apartment and Itachi did nothing. He was like the walking dead, barely taking or eating, just breathing. He went to work he didn't want his father to hunt him Naruto would be there they where supposed to be in the same school after all. He sighed as he got ready for to go back to school.

Itachi came back late he went to his father's and mother's home because they where missing him and the blond. They asked him where was Naruto and he told them what had happened and how he had sex with him so they would help out the Uchiha Corp his mother couldn't stop crying his father looked like he was about to cry himself then looked at him so cold and told him straight out "That boy was like my own son Itachi, No matter what kind of deal they could have offered I would never give up my own son and Itachi you may not have known this but that boy was your light look at yourself you don't know a life without him and the only one to blame is yourself" they knew at that moment for now they have lost the sunshine

He walked but the bedroom room and was missing a blanket they had hung on the wall with an orange circle it was the only clue Naruto had to finding out who his birth parents where, it was Naruto's and it was gone. This is very odd maybe Naruto came back that must be it. He rushed and looked around the house looking for his Naruto he froze as he got to the kitchen and saw a note.

_Dear ̶T̶a̶c̶h̶i̶ Itachi, _

_You ̶a̶r̶e̶ where my bestfriend, _

_You know that but all goodthings come to a end even if you never loved me like I did you nay ? _

_I found out who my mother and father where my mother died but my father is still alive he's a really good man I decided to go to a different collage where I'm closer to him I wish you all the best I hope the "Business" is going to do good you love the business right ? well at least more than you ever did me _

_With all my love. _

_x_

_-Naruto_

Itachi knew one thing after reading that letter.

He was **doomed.**

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

****Author's Note: Write reviews, The next one will be four years later  
****


	2. Chapter 2-Return of Namikaze

**Chapter Two  
**

** Mr Bastard and Mr Sunshine  
**

**Summary:** Itachi Uchiha was a cold hearted bastard everyone knew that and the President of Sharingan Ink until he meets Naruto Namikaze CEO of Namikaze Corp what if was just as much of a bastard as Itachi and the bastards love pissing eachother off why does he break Itachi's mask? why is the blond so fascinating? and why the hell is Itachi laughing simple blondie is Itachi's ex lover, ex bestfriend and he fucked it up for a business deal saying "It's just business " how will Itachi handle the Uchiha like Naruto and his new bestfriend is Sasuke

**Warnings:** AU, Ita/Naru, or Sasu/Naru I made it where I could pick between them by the time I write the next chapter.

" "- talking

' '_\- thinking_

**Authors note: **Sorry for grammar I'll come back and edit it later.

**English is not my first language so excuse me for my mistakes. **

* * *

** Mr Bastard and Mr Sunshine**

**Chapter Two  
**

** -****C**_ome here in the duality of _** ,****{**_The things I feel now I never thought I'd find _**.****}**

** I**_ wonder if our_** {**_ future _**}**_ was written in our _**?**

_because this fuckin' thread has fucked me up bad. already. _

* * *

Naruto was tired so tired he just got done unpacking he was finally back from New York after five years it did take him an extra year to make so extra business deals he was the president of Namikaze Corp he took over for his father Naruto had to do what was best for the company he changed his name to Namikaze a year after being in New York and took over three years ago after graduation Collage.

Where he met Gaara, Shikamaru his two closest friends Gaara is the son of a Mafia boss and Naruto taught him friendship he would follow Naruto to the ends of the earth and Shika is the vice president of Namikaze Corp Naruto met him in Collage they shared a lot of idea's and they knew exactly how to put them in action and the boy is simply to lazy to be a bastard that's where Naruto comes in and well Gaara.

Sasuke Uchiha had returned to Tokyo a year ago right after graduation Sharingan Ink had contacted Namikaze Ink a week ago wanting help because there in a middle of a down fall or more like Fugaku contacted Minato and Naruto told his father he would come up with a propitiation that both would gain and so he did.

Naruto heard a knocking on his door. It was late for unexpected company, after 9pm. Frowning 'Who the hell could it be' he went and opened the door. And froze then his face turned out to an all out smile "Teme it's been awhile" the blond spoke as he wrapped his arms around the raven.

Sasuke nodded looking at the beauty in front of him he was simply beautiful and if his brother wanted him back he would have to have a fight with that boy because this boy has turned out drop dead gouroues compared to how he used to be.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha had become someone overly obsessed with his work over the past five years and he became an even bigger bastard he didn't like people he HATED blonds because no one had hair like Naruto's blond hair he hated blue eyes the most because all of them where well duel and nothing like Naruto's he missed his Naruto god he knew he fucked up he fucked up bad he missed Naruto's skin the feeling of it again his.

They where right without Naruto his world was cold he learned that the very hard he kept his and Naruto's apartment he never moved out he never gave up hope of the boy returning some day and it even smells like Naruto of course he goes to sleep holding onto Naruto's old favorite shirt.

Itachi sighed looking over an email from Sasuke his little brother wait what, The famous Namikaze would be here today presenting some new proposal. That could be interesting. At least it would give him a chance to fuck with Sasuke's head. Don't get him wrong, he loved his little brother but after what happened five years ago the youngest Uchiha was cold to him so this is the only way they communicate anymore, apparently his little brother and this Namikaze president where somewhat close but he didn't really want a proposal so he called his father.

"Dad why the hell would we need help from someone my age" Itachi said glaring at his father wanting answers NEEDING fucking answers

The older man, Fugaku groaned at his son and spoke "He's my bestfriend's son he's a genius he brought a company that was off the charts back on the charts and rose to number one trust me this is good for us just don't be such an asshole go to 2322 Main street you'll see a big building with an Namikaze logo walk in and ask for the conference room I'll be there as well"

Itachi sat up pissed and grabbed his brief case walking out the door.

* * *

The man that stood in the elevator caused every head to turn in his direction because this man was simply impossible to ignore. Power and confidence oozed from his frame. Men were attracted to it. Women, and quite a few men, were attracted to the man it's as simple as that. He was the true definition of gorgeous – tall, blond, and very handsome he had a straight man fall inlove with him before.

He had a lean strong body, sea with a hint of ocean blue eyes that seemed to look into your soul, tan flawless skin blond hair that framed his face perfectly. and his smile was the most heart warming thing you would ever see he was walking sunshine but if you dare got on his bad side lord help you yes he was like sunshine but he was also dark like the devil most people knew to run if he ever put a smirk on his face someone witnessed it once let's just say it wasn't pretty

But Naruto just smiled at them all from the moment he stepped off the elevator. His face bright he liked noticing people he hated people who ignored the people who worked hard he walked to the presidential office suite. His black haired secretary saw him coming and smiled holding up his mail. "G-good morning Mr. Namikaze." He gave her a smile and grabbed the mail and messages and spoke "Thank you for your hard work Hinata don't know what I'd do without you" he grabbed the mail in one hand opening his office door with the other and disappeared from everyone's view. The moment the door closed, you could hear almost every women giggle at how charming the man was.

Naruto closed the door of his office and looked around with a slum grin. He tossed his mail on his desk and sat down in front of his desk. The first thing he did was change the desk calendar to today's date – February 24th. Then he looked around his office. He had to make his office his own after all his father was here in Tokyo while he was in New York so it was basically cleaned out.

He smiled as he thought about how things had gone. He was 25 years old and president of Namikaze Corp. He was been in this position for 3 years in New York that is now he's in Tokyo he brought Namikaze Corp to a new level in the past three years his father is needless to say proud of his long lost son.

Naruto groaned as he relized he had to present a proposal to the five main branches today and that means seeing _Itachi Uchiha_ his ex boyfriend and ex bestfriend the man who cheated on him but honestly he didn't want to see him to prove him wrong or anything he hates the older Uchiha he's a bastard but he's not the only bastard in Tokyo anymore he's learned how to be cold hell he's always know but he had to be cold to refuse people who just wanted stuff for there self he hated people who wanted to take take take and not give back.

He turned on his computer. While he waited for it to boot, he looked through his mail and phone messages.

A female proposal- Toss

A male club invite-Toss

A picture of a weird looking dick- Defiantly throw away

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

****Author's Note: Sorry it's kinda late  
****


	3. Chapter 3

Hello,It's been a year and I'm so sorry it's been a busy year I should be free of all assignments in two weeks so I want to start posting again. Let's face it my writing was shit and rushed so I'm going to give my veiwers some options.

A) Completly new stories.

B) Rewrites of my old stories (I do like the idea of my stories I just hate how I wrote them)

C) Nothing at all,just give up.

If a new stories I want ideas for the story paring this will be a Naruto fanfiction and I'm sorry I can't live without slash. I could never comit to a FemalexNaruto I could so a FemNaruto I like the one's where Naruto is in the War Era with the first hokage before everything there's not enough of them.

1\. ItachixNaruto

(Fem is possible)

6\. Make your own.


End file.
